kevin_jiangfandomcom-20200213-history
Luis V Rey's list
Meat eater Reptiles * Pteranodon winged without toothless Late Cretaceous (78.0-66.7 MYA) 6 ft (2 m) Wingspan 26.4 ft (8 m) Raptor jet (Lion) Pteranodon is a genus of pterosaur that included some of the largest known flying reptiles, with wingspans over 8 meters (26 feet). * Mosasaurus lizard of the Meuse River Late Cretaceous (70-66 MYA) 56 ft (17 m) Two elephants Western Europe and North America Mosasaurus is a genus of mosasaurs, extinct carnivorous aquatic lizards * Silesaurus Silesia Poland reptile Late Triassic (235-228 MYA) 7.5 ft (2.3 m) Turkey Poland Known from many individuals. Among the closest relatives of the dinosaurs currently known. * Coelophysis hollow form Late Triassic (204-201.6 MYA) 8.9 ft (2.7 m) Beaver Arizona, New Mexico The most completely known coelophysoid. * Dilophosaurus double-crested reptile Early Jurassic (199.6-189.6 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) Grizzly bear Arizona Despite some movie portrayals, this dinosaur did not have a frill, nor is there any evidence that it could shoot poison. * Ceratosaurus horned reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 20 ft (6.1 m) Horse Colorado, Utah; Portugal; Tanzania The most completely known ceratosaur. * Carnotaurus meat-eating bull Late Cretaceous (83.5-65.5MYA)26.2 ft (8 m) Rhino Argentina The first abelisaurid known from a relatively complete skeleton (with skin impressions); it showed the highly reduced nature of their forelimbs of these dinosaurs. * Spinosaurus spine reptile Early to Late Cretaceous (112-93.5 MYA) 52.5-59.7 ft (16-18.2 m) Three elephants Egypt; Morocco; Tunisia? One of the largest of all theropods. * Allosaurus strange vertebra reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 33-39.4 ft (10-12 m) Rhino Portugal; Colorado, New Colorado, New Mexico, Utah, and Wyoming The best-known Jurassic theropod, and one of the most studied of all dinosaurs. * Acrocanthosaurus high-spined reptile Early Cretaceous (125-99.6 MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m) Rhino Oklahoma, Texas, Utah, possibly Maryland The largest North American theropod before the evolution of the tyrannosaurids. * Giganotosaurus giant southern reptile Late Cretaceous (99.6-97 MYA) 43.3-52.3 ft (13.2-16.9 m) Two elephants Argentina One of the largest of all theropods. * Gorgosaurus fierce reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 28.2 ft (8.6 m) Rhino Alberta; Montana Sometimes considered a second species of the genus Albertosaurus; known from many skeletons. * Tyrannosaurus Rex tyrant reptile king Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 40.7-47.5 ft (12.4-14.5 m) Two elephants Saskatchewan, Alberta; Colorado, Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota, Texas The largest tyrannosauroid, the largest carnosauria, and the largest known theropod in North America. * Ornitholestes bird thief Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 6.6 ft (2 m) Beaver Wyoming and Utah Possibly a primitive tyrannosauroid, possibly a primitive maniraptoran, * Deinocheirus terrible hands Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 34.4 ft (11 m) Rhino Mongolia Known only from its enormous 8-foot arms and a few vertebrae, this seems to be a Tyrannosaurus-size ornithomimosaur. * Chirostenotes narrow-handed one Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 6.6 ft (2 m) Wolf Alberta The first oviraptorosaur known from North America. * Citipati Citipati Buddhist lord of the cemeteries Late Cretaceous (85.8-70.6 MYA) 8.9 ft (2.7 m) Wolf Mongolia Known from several nearly complete skulls and skeletons. * Hesperonychus western claws Late Cretaceous(80-72.8 MYA) 3 ft (90 cm) Turkey Alberta A very late-surviving microraptorine. * Deinonychus terrible claws Early Cretaceous (118-110MYA) 13.1ft (4 m) Wolf Montana, Oklahoma, Wyoming, and possibly Maryland The first dromaeosaurid known from relatively complete skeletons. * Troodon wounding tooth Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 7.9 ft (2.4 m) Wolf Alberta; Montana, Wyoming All Late Cretaceous troodontid fossils from North America get called "Troodon". * Hesperornis Western bird Late Cretaceous(87-82 MYA) 4.6 ft (1.4 m) Beaver Alberta, Manitoba, Northwest Territories; Kansas, Nebraska The best-studied and most commonly discovered hesperornithine, known from dozens of skulls and skeletons. Phytodinosauria * Heterodontosaurus different-toothed reptile Early Jurassic (199.6-189.6 MYA) 3.6 ft (1.1 m) Turkey South Africa The most completely known heterodontosaurid. * Huayangosaurus Sichuan reptile Middle Jurassic (167.7-161.2 MYA) 14.8 ft (4.5 m) Horse China Known from several skeletons. The best-known primitive stegosaurian. * Stegosaurus covered reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 32.5 ft (10 m) Rhino Utah, Colorado, Wyoming; Portugal The best-known stegosaurian. * Edmontonia from the Edmonton Formation Late Cretaceous (80-65.5 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) Rhino Alberta; Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota, New Mexico, Texas A common nodosaurid from the Late Cretaceous of North America. * Euoplocephalus well-armored head Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) Rhino Montana; Alberta The best-studied ankylosaurid, known from many excellent specimens. * Hypsilophodon Hypsilophus scientific name for a modern iguana tooth Early Cretaceous (130-125 MYA) 5.9 ft (1.8 m) Beaver England Known from many skeletons, including juveniles. * Muttaburrasaurus Muttaburra Australia reptile Early Cretaceous (112-99.6 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) Rhino Australia A big-nosed iguanodontian with rather powerful jaws. * Iguanodon iguana tooth Early Cretaceous (130-120 MYA) 30.3-42.7 ft (9.7-13 m) Elephant Belgium; possibly England; France; Spain; Germany; Portugal; Mongolia One of the best-studied dinosaurs! * Parasaurolophus near Saurolophus Late Cretaceous (80-65.5 MYA) 32.8 ft (10 m) Rhino New Mexico, Utah; Alberta Had a tube-shaped crest. * Olorotitan giant swan Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m) Two elephants Russia A giant Siberian lambeosaurine with a tube crest that flares out at the end. * Edmontosaurus Edmonton Formation reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 39.4-49.5 ft (12-15 m) Two elephants Alberta; Alaska, Colorado Known from many good skulls and skeletons. Thought by some to contain the species listed here as the genus Anatosaurus * Stygimoloch demon of the Styx Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 9.8 ft (3 m) Lion Montana, Wyoming A large, long-snouted pachycephalosaur, with large spikes at the rear of its head. * Leptoceratops small horned face Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 5.9 ft (1.8 m) Sheep Alberta; Montana The last small ceratopsian in North America. * Centrosaurus spur frill reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 18.7 ft (5.7 m) Rhino Alberta Known from entire herds that died together, as well as nearly complete skeletons with skin impressions. * Pachyrhinosaurus thick-nosed reptile Late Cretaceous (80-66.8 MYA) 26.2 ft (8 m) Rhino Alaska; Alberta Last, and largest, of the centrosaurines. Known from herds. * Torosaurus perforated frill reptile bull reptile! Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) Elephant Wyoming, Montana, South Dakota, Utah, New Mexico, Texas; Saskatchewan A large, and enormously frilled, chasmosaurine * Triceratops three-horned face Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) Elephant Colorado, Wyoming, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota; Alberta, Saskatchewan Probably the most common dinosaur at the end or the Cretaceous in western North America. * Struthiomimus ostrich mimic Late Cretaceous (80-66.8 MYA) 16.4 ft (5 m) Lion Alberta; Wyoming The first ornithomimid known from nearly complete skeletons, and the one that showed how ostrich-like they really were. * Therizinosaurus scythe reptile Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 31.5 ft (9.6 m) Elephant Mongolia The largest known therizinosauroid, known from its enormous, powerful arms. * Plateosaurus broad reptileLate Triassic(228-204 MYA)26.2 ft (8 m) Horse France; Germany; Greenland; Switzer landThe best-studied prosauropod. Known from dozens of individuals, including complete skulls and skeletons. * Barapasaurus big-leg reptile Early Jurassic (199.6-175.6 MYA) 60 ft (18.3 m) Two elephants India The most completely known Early Jurassic sauropod, but, sadly, no one has yet found the skull. * Apatosaurus deceptive chevron reptile Late Jurassic(155.7-150.8 MYA) 85.3 ft (26 m) Four elephants Colorado, Utah, Oklahoma Includes the species formerly called "Brontosaurus". The most heavily built diplodocid * Supersaurus super reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 112 ft (34 m) Four elephants Colorado Once considered just a very old individual Barosaurus or Diplodocus. * Camarasaurus chambered vertebrae reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 59 ft (18 m) Two elephants Colorado, Wyoming, Utah, Montana, New Mexico The most common dinosaur of the Late Jurassic of North America. * Brachiosaurus arm reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 85.3-98.4 ft (26-30 m) largest record was 59 ft (18 m); and Males was 66-69 ft (20-21 m) Six or more elephants Colorado, Utah; India For many decades, this was the largest known dinosaur. * Alamosaurus Ojo Alamo Mexico reptile Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 100 ft (30 m) or more? Eleven or more elephants Texas, Utah and possibly New Mexico North America's youngest and largest sauropod. * Argentinosaurus Argentina reptile Late Cretaceous (97-93.5 MYA) 120 ft (39.7 m) Thirteen elephants Argentina Perhaps the largest dinosaur known. Category:Dinosaur